The four percent resolution
by Lacey99
Summary: Another take on the four percent solution episode...


Another take on _the four percent solution_.

The smell of food cooking made Mac opened her eyes. Her stomach made a rumbling sound and she realized that she hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day. Lately, food hadn't been a priority. Actually, lately, taking care of herself hadn't been a priority. Harm knew, so he had discretely made sure there was a sandwich on her desk late in the day, a power bar when she came back from the court an apple would mysteriously appear on her desk after a trip to get more coffee. Her caretaker. Speaking of her caretaker, she realized that she was fully dressed and in his bed. The last thing she remembered was being on his couch after falling apart completely the previous night. She had also messed up his dinner with Professor Montes. Not that she cared, because there was no way that she wanted him to have dinner with other women.

She got out of bed and rubbed her eyes tiredly. She used the bathroom, washed her face and after brushing her teeth with a new toothbrush he must have left by the sink for her to find, she headed for the living area of his bachelor pad.

He turned and smiled when she walked down the few steps from his bedroom. "Good, morning!"

"Too bright," she complained as she ran a hand through her hair. "Damn, it's already past 0900. I've been asleep for… Harm, I've slept for twelve hours straight."

He chuckled. "Good morning sunshine. And I think you might have needed the sleep," he walked over with a mug. "Coffee."

She smiled sheepishly. "Thanks," she sipped it and hesitated. "So, do you think I'm crazy now? Are there men in white clothes standing outside ready with a restraining jacket?"

He laughed as he walked back to the food. "Absolutely."

"I'm sorry about your date thing," she headed for a bar stool. "You should just have sent me home."

He turned down the heat and put the pan on the counter in front of her. "That would never happen." He put a plate with toast in front of her, then put another pan with bacon on the counter. "Scrambled eggs, bacon, toast. Anything else you want, I can make it."

She studied him, feeling like she could burst into tears any second. "Thank you, this is perfect."

He smiled and sat down by her side. "Do you have a packed bag in your car?"

She looked at him funny.

"Okay, stupid question, of course, you have," he smiled. "So you don't have to go home, good."

"That's a good thing?" she wondered between mouthfuls.

"Yeah, you could stay the weekend and we could talk," he suggested. "I can feed you and make sure you get enough sleep," he added with a sweet smile.

"I'm not a child," she reminded him.

"I know, but I feel like you need someone to take care of you at the moment, Mac," he hesitated. "I've tried but.."

"I've been pushing you away," she finished. "I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry, Mac," he let out a sigh. "I just want you to know that I'm not going anywhere.

"I know, and I appreciate that," she reached for his hand. "Thank you."

He nodded. "Any time," he smiled. "So, are you staying?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I'll stay."

He squeezed her hand, then let it go. They ate in silence for a while, then he decided to be brave. "You want to tell me what's been bothering you?"

"No, but you won't let it go," she smiled hesitantly. "I don't know, Harm. Things are coming up, things I've done… Things I haven't done… Why I push people away, why I chose to be alone. I mean, the thing with Webb," she let out a sigh. "I knew we couldn't… I knew he wasn't the one. I was sick of being alone so I just jumped into a completely doomed from the start, never going to end well relationship. I almost got myself killed. And it wouldn't have been worth it."

"Webb would have given up the information. I saw it in his eyes, Mac. If Mrs. Webb hadn't killed Tanveer, Webb would have given up top secret information," Harm hesitated. "Webb loved you. I hate to admit it, but he did."

"But I didn't…" a tear escaped her eye and she stubbornly wiped it away. "I didn't love him. Not like I should have, being with him. My hunt for the truth about his death wasn't driven by my love for him, but because I couldn't stand that it ended with another man in my life being dead. I care about Clay, but I don't love him, not like that. I should have ended it sooner."

"We all make mistakes, Mac," Harm reminded her.

"Yeah, but I wasted time," her eyes met his. "Time I didn't have."

"Mac…"

"I can't let it go, Harm," she pushed her empty plate away. "Thanks for breakfast, it was amazing. The bacon added a nice touch to the dish…" she stopped abruptly, thinking that he didn't usually have bacon at his place.

"Mac?" he questioned.

"You have bacon, that's unusual," she started to stand.

"Hey," he took a soft hold of her arm. "It wasn't because I was planning to have a woman stay over. I bought it for Mattie."

She felt silly. "I wasn't implying…"

"It's okay, Mac," he reassured.

"I expected you to move on," she admitted.

He stood, leaned in and kissed her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I don't know what to say," she admitted.

"You don't have to say anything, just go get your bag," he smiled. "I'll just take a quick shower."

She smiled. "That sounds like a plan. I need a shower too."

**Later**

Most of the day had been spent inside. Mac had found a book on his shelf and decided that she wanted to read it. He had gotten some paperwork out of the way. They did some grocery shopping, went for a run, then went back to his place again. He was making dinner, pizza because that's what she said she wanted. He studied her as she sat on his couch reading, and as tired as she looked, her beauty shone through. No make-up and in his oversized t-shirt after her second shower for the day, she looked like she belonged there.

"How's dinner coming?" she wondered.

"I'd say about five minutes," he rounded the counter and headed for the table with plates. "How's the book?"

"It's great," she smiled. "I've been meaning to read it."

"It's Mattie's, but I'm sure she won't mind you borrowing it," he smiled. "She said it was a life changer."

"Yeah, I agree," she stood and put the book down. "Need my help?"

"Nope, I've got it," he took in her pajama pants. "Nice horses."

She chuckled. "It's a gift from Chloe."

"I figured," he found glasses. "How is she?"

"She's great," Mac smiled.

"I'm glad," Harm put the glasses down. "Please sit down, madame."

"You are amazing," she complimented."

"Because I feed you?" he wondered teasingly.

"Because you are you," she walked over to the table.

He brought the pizza over. "Dinner is served."

"Thank you," she let out a sigh. "For everything."

"So, staying with me isn't so bad?" he assumed.

"No, I wish it could be like this forever," she looked hesitantly at him. "This peaceful."

"No arguments? No fighting for the top?" he suggested.

She nodded as she reached for a slice. "Yeah."

"We can, you know," he reached for a slice too.

"Harm," she was doubtful as she studied him.

"I'm serious. I could transfer out, we could be together, get married and go halves on that kid as we talked about," he smiled.

"According to my doctor that deal is pretty much dead in the water," she reminded him.

"It wouldn't be about the deal, it would be about us. And there are other ways to have a family," he reminded her.

Mac hesitated. "I talked with Harriet a while back. She showed me the ultrasound of the twins, I had never seen one before. It was amazing. She said it was like collaborating with God to create something special. She had no misgivings about leaving her career and focusing on the family," she let out a sigh. "I have never created anything, and now…"

"It seems unlikely that you ever will," he suggested.

"Yeah," she agreed.

"But we can do it," he reached for her hand. "And however way we do it, the only thing that matters is that we do it together."

"You really mean that don't you?" she let out a sigh. "Why me? Why, after everything we've been through? Why now?"

"I've waited long enough, Mac," he squeezed her hand. "Whenever you're ready."

The end...


End file.
